


YGO Band Characters

by Remi_Xing_2018



Series: YGO Band AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remi_Xing_2018/pseuds/Remi_Xing_2018
Summary: This list maybe edited as time goes on.





	YGO Band Characters

   (13)

 The Millennials:                                                  The Items:                                                           Extras:                               

  1. Atem Yami (Magician of Black Chaos}             Yugi Mutou (Dark Magician)                                Solomon Mutou
  2. Bakura Yami (The Earl of Demise)                   Bakura Ryou (Necro Mannequin)                         Maximilion Pegasus
  3. Marik Yami (Lord Poison)                                Malik Ishtar  (White Magical Hat)                         Exodia
  4. Seto Kaiba  (Blue Eyes White Dragon)              Joey Wheeler (Red Eyes Black Dragon)                 Odion
  5. Mokuba Kaiba (Turtle Tiger)                           Serenity Wheeler (Witch of the Black Forest)
  6. Duke Devlin (Dark Assailant)                          Tristan Taylor (Robotic Knight)
  7. Mai Valentine (Harpie Lady)                            Tea Gardner (Magician of Faith)
  8. Cleo Yami (Dark Magician Girl)                       Remiala Xing (Fianna)



Fifth Harmony:                                                      BTS; GOT7; EXO; Damien Dawn, Anna Blue, Lizz Robinett, Anna Pantsu; One Direction; LaFee, Die Lochis, Dame; SMAP; BAND-MAID; Schwarze Stein; Cairokee;

  1. Camila Cabello                                               Kim Seokjin
  2. Ally Brooke                                                     
  3. Normani Kordei
  4. Dinah Jane
  5. Lauren Jauregui



<p>&nbsp</p>  
<div>  
<table>  
<tbody>  
<tr>  
<th>Character</th>  
<th>Age</th>  
<th>Species</th>  
<th>Mates?</th>  
<th>How Many?</th>  
</tr>  
<tr>  
<th>Kim Seokjin</th>  
<th>270</th>  
<th>Fairy</th>  
<th>Yes</th>  
<th>20</th>  
</tr>


End file.
